U Mad, Bro?
by Chillianne Erythroxylon
Summary: Drabble, most gajeness, nistaness. Kenapa? Kenapa Ikuto harus marah pada Nami dan Sasuke yang notabene kakak dan ayahnya? RnR onegaai !


"KAU BRENGSEEEK!"

'_BUAGH!'_

Sebatang pohon _elm _yang berdiri kokoh di _exam field _itu tumbang seketika. Tepat di sebelahnya, seorang bocah berambut merah muda jabrik tengah memasang kuda-kuda dengan tangan terkepal erat. Emosi? Ya. Dan pohon _elm _malang itulah yang menjadi tempat pelampiasan emosinya. Mirip siapa sih bocah ini?

"Duh, Uchiha-_kun _… hentikan!" lerai seorang gadis berambut pirang yang menatap bocah itu dengan tatapan _horror_. _'Hentikan Uchiha-baka! Kalau lapangan ini rusak pasti aku yang terkena sembur Tou-chan!' _batinnya geram.

Bocah yang dipanggil dengan nama Uchiha-_kun _itu kemudian menoleh, menampakkan raut muka masamnya pada sang gadis. "Yukiko-_neechan _… kau benar-benar tidak tahu situasi batinku sekarang …" ujarnya —madesu. Membuat Uzumaki Yukiko —putri sulung dari _Rokudaime _Hokage itu menautkan alisnya heran. Laki-laki bisa galau juga eh?

"He? Kenapa? Ada masalah dengan kembaranmu atau bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi seraya menghampiri bocah yang setinggi pundaknya tersebut. Ia tersenyum lebar, lalu mengacak rambut merah muda laki-laki tersebut gemas. "Ayolah Ikuto-_kun_… ceritakan semuanya padaku. Aku 'kan … teman curhatmu, sekaligus _senpai_-mu yang terhebat di Akademi dulu. Hahaha!"

Uchiha Ikuto kemudian memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia mencibir, "_Onee-chan _sudah seperti _Kaa-san_ saja. Selalu mendesakku untuk berbicara panjang lebar tentang kegalauanku."

'_Bletak!'_

"Duh, _Nee-chan!_"

"Hahaha. Jidatmu terlalu lebar sih."

Ikuto meringis pelan seraya memegangi dahinya yang terkena jitak Yukiko. Gadis tersebut hanya memamerkan cengiran sinisnya yang menyebalkan (dan mirip dengan sang ayah). Namun berikutnya, mereka berdua tertawa riang, tak menyadari bahwasanya hari semakin senja dan ada seorang gadis lain yang kini berdiri angkuh di hadapan mereka.

Tatapannya datar dan angkuh. Menatap tajam Ikuto dan Yukiko yang tersentak dan berhenti tertawa.

"_T-Teme?"_

"_Nee-san?"_

Gadis itu melepas kacamata berbingkai hitamnya dan mengacak rambut sebahunya frustasi. "Aku punya nama, _Dobe. _Jangan memanggilku seperti Naruto-_jisan _yang memberikan julukan sinting itu pada _Tou-san_." Sinisnya dingin. Yukiko kembali mencibir.

"Kau juga. Jangan memanggilku seolah aku idiot seperti itu. _Teme!_"

"_Idiot. Yamete."_

"_Teme_! Kau mengacaukan momenku bersama adikmu!"

"Siapa yang mau mengacaukan? Aku ke sini untuk menjemput adikku. Cih. Bodoh kok dipelihara."

"KAU INI—"

—dan Ikuto hanya bisa terdiam seraya _sweatdropped _melihat pertengkaran antara dua gadis berlainan watak itu. Kalau sudah seperti ini, mereka berdua terlihat seperti Naruto dan Sasuke —dalam versi wanita yang tengah beradu mulut.

'_Cih. Malas sekali aku bertemu dengan si dada rata itu,' _batinnya seraya mendengus kesal.

Oh, ya. Seminggu belakangan ini Ikuto selalu bersikap dingin pada kakak sulungnya. Entah mengapa, ia benci. Sangat benci ketika harus berhadapan dengan kakaknya. Apa alasannya?

Ini berawal semenjak pekan lalu.

.

.

.

**Tittle: **_**U Mad, Bro?  
**_**Rate: **_**T**_**  
Language: **_**Indonesian**_**  
Disclaimer: **_**Kishimoto Masashi**_

**Summary: **_Drabble, most gajeness, nistaness. Kenapa? Kenapa Ikuto harus marah pada Nami dan Sasuke yang notabene kakak dan ayahnya? RnR onegaai~!_

**Warning(s): **_**Drabble, Gaje, Canon, OC for next generation, almost future fic, VERY OOC, NARSISCUS SASUKE, crispy humor, minim deskrip, **_**bahasa gaul, gak baku, **_**etc.**_

**Still want to read it if you don't like this pair?  
You'd better go to the hell! *digampar***

**Don't like don't read! ;)**

**.**

.

.

Seumur hidupnya, Sakura baru pertama kali melihat anak bungsunya yang menampakkan raut wajah dingin sedingin es. Ikuto tak membalas teguran yang terlontar dari kakak kembarnya. Ikuto tak menanggapi perkataan ayahnya. Bahkan tak mau membalas senyum hangat ibunya.

Maka pada saat ketiga anaknya tengah berkumpul di ruang makan —minus Sasuke yang masih menjalankan misi, wanita itu terlebih dahulu menyediakan makan untuk Ikuto.

"Kau ada masalah, Ikuto-_kun?" _tanyanya lembut seraya memegang bahu si bungsu pelan. Tak ada respon. Kemudian salah satu dari si kembar _pinky _itu berceletuk.

"Seminggu lalu dia 'kan putus dengan kekasihnya, _Kaa-san _…"

—dan detik berikutnya bocah lelaki bernama Sora itu sudah terkapar dengan mulut penuh dengan _tempura_. Satu-satunya sulung di antara ketiga saudara itu hanya menatap kedua adiknya datar, lalu melanjutkan aktivitas makannya lagi. "Kalau kau benar-benar lelaki, harusnya kau tak perlu mempermasalahkannya seberlebihan itu, bodoh." Gumamnya di sela-sela makan.

"Ssst! Jangan bicara seperti itu pada adikmu, Nami-_chan!_" tegur Sakura seraya menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. Sedang ia tak menyadari tatapan bengis Ikuto pada kakaknya.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau aku tak suka dipanggil dengan embel-embel menggelikan seperti itu?"

"Terserah."

Ikuto masih menatap benci kakak sulungnya. Dalam hati ia mengutuki kakak sulungnya dengan sejuta sumpah serapah. _'Kau … ini semua gara-garamu, baka! Sudah salah kau tetap saja memasang raut sok keren seperti itu! Dasar tidak normal! Yuri! Sok seme kau!'_

(Dan apa maksud rutukan terakhirnya itu.)

.

.

.

Selang dua hari setelahnya, Sasuke pulang ke rumah dengan wajah kusut. Tenggorokannya saat itu benar-benar terasa kering kerontang. Maka dengan lesu dan sedikit semangat hidup, ia mengetuk pintu rumahnya pelan seraya berucap _horror, _"BUKA PINTUNYA, WOY!" —dan jangan kaubayangkan seperti apa wajahnya saat itu.

Butuh waktu setengah jam untuk menahan emosi, sampai akhirnya terbukalah pintu malang tersebut. Sasuke menampakkan raut wajahnya yang semakin masam. Sudah diabaikan selama setengah jam, kini ia mendapat tatapan dingin dari putri sulungnya pula.

"Kau … aku …"

"Cerewet. Mau masuk ya masuk saja. Kau menyebalkan,_ Tou-san_."

"…"

(Sekarang Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa; betapa menyebalkannya ia pada Sakura. Dan kini ia tertimpa oleh hukum karma.)

Seraya melepaskan sandalnya dan menaruhnya di _getabako_, pria berambut _raven _itu tersenyum memelas, membuat Nami mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran namun wajahnya tetap datar. "Kau kerasukan setan apa sih? Merepotkan."

'_Jleb', _tapi tak apalah ….

"Tolong … ambilkan aku … minum …" pintanya memelas seraya memeluk kedua kaki putrinya. Nami menggeleng frustasi. Bukan. Sosok di hadapannya ini pasti bukan ayahnya. Bukan!

"Ugh … kau minta saja pada—"

"Kalian ini berisik sekali sih!"

Sebuah interupsi menghentikan adegan konyol tersebut. Kedua insan bermata kelam itu kemudian menoleh, mendapati Ikuto yang memasang wajah _horror _terbaiknya. Dengan penuh keberanian, ia menghampiri kakak dan ayahnya dengan hentakan kaki yang cukup keras. (Namun seseram-seramnya Ikuto, itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh bagi Sasuke dan Nami.)

'_Inilah saatnya …' _batin Ikuto seraya menyeringai.

Dengan berjinjit pelan, ia kemudian mencengkeram bahu kakaknya, menatap tajam wajah datar tak berperasaan tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. _'Sejak … kapan … mereka … incest …?'_

"Kau … kakak paling naïf yang pernah kumiliki …" bisiknya sinis. Membuat gadis itu menautkan alisnya.

"Tak usah berbasa-basi. Katakan saja apa yang ingin kaukatakan. Cerewet."

—batin Ikuto meringis kemudian. Ia merasa tubuhnya tertimpa berton-ton batu. Sasuke tersenyum miris. Ia benar-benar menyesal telah menurunkan seluruh gen Uchiha pada anak pertamanya.

"KAU … KAU YANG MEREBUT KEKASIHKU, BRENGSEK!"

'_Singggg …'_

'_Aku tidak salah dengar, 'kan?' _batin Sasuke dengan mulut menganga. Tak sadar jika seekor lalat sudah mensinyalir mulutnya sebagai gua berlendir yang berbau dahsyat.

Kembali Nami mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Kau gila? Aku ini wanita. Dan tidak akan merebut kekasihmu yang notabene wanita," sanggahnya dengan nada berat saking frustasi. Ingin rasanya ia mengaktifkan _mangekyou sharingan _miliknya, lalu menjebak adik bungsunya ke alam _genjutsu_. Namun ia tak tega, lantaran wajah Ikuto kini terlihat sangat pias.

Persis seperti wanita yang menangis saat mengetahui kalau dirinya dihamili oleh preman.

"KAU … AARRGH! KENAPA SIH KAU PUNYA WAJAH SEMPURNA SEPERTI ITU? KENAPA KAU BISA MEMBUAT HARUMI-_CHAN NGEBET _PADAMU? KENAPA DIA BISA-BISANYA MENGIRA KAU ADALAH LELAKI DAN LANGSUNG MENAKSIRMU? KENAPA? KENAPA? KENAPAAA? TIDAK LAKI-LAKI TIDAK PEREMPUAN, MEREKA SEMUA DIBUAT GILA OLEHMU! KAU JAHAT, _NEE-SAN!_"

"Salahkan _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san _yang **membuatku**."

"**HEI!**" (_blush._)

.

.

.

Dan perdebatan itu tak pernah bisa berhenti.

—**FIN—**

Oke, satu lagi future fic nista dari Chill XDDv  
Gomen ne kalau di sini semuanya OOC, tapi demi kelancaran alur. Ahhahaha lol *plak*

.

Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
11/06/2012


End file.
